Karyll Aguilar
Karyll Aguilar Is a main account She Was Friends Favorite Characters Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! 4 Series) Kirby (Kirby Series) Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon (Digimon) Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro (Futari wa Precure) Facts She's Catches a Legendary Pokemon She's Drawing a Favorite Characters Notes She's was Making a Internet Memes and YTP too in The Mine Song by Stingy She was a Team Satisfaction Others and Yusei Fudo was Stealing as a Iconess Yusei and Star Kirby Was a Politics of Yusei's Team She creating Yusei Fudo-Cano! and Gato Slow Quotes * HOLY FUCKING YUSEI FUDO * Hi my Name is YuseiFudo64 * Aww Snap * I'm a Very Souls * Bragh * Bruh * YUSEI FUUUDO!! * Blimey * Fuu * That's is Yusei Mega Man is gone now Fanfiction List Yu-Gi-Oh! Spin Offs Series (include SEVENS) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Trilogy * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reimagined * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Rewritten * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Superstars * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Retold * Yusei Fudo Corner * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Adventures in New Domino City * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Crafty Adventure * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Harmonizing Dreams * Yu-Gi-Oh! Miracle of the Stars * Yusei and the Blue Hedgehog (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Sonic Crossover) * Yusei and Jack the Tale of the Two Cures * Yu-Gi-Oh! Harmony Warriors Futari wa Precure Series * Futari wa Precure Z Mario Series * Mario's Ocean Adventure * Mario and Luigi Jewelpet Power * Super Mario The Mushroom Kingdom Live All-Star Series * All-Star (2016) * All-Star Swift Blast (2017) * All-Star Kingdom (2018) * All-Star Ultimate (2019) * All-Star Adventures (2020 Short) * All-Star Magical Change (2020) * All-Star Foodtime (2021) * All-Star Happiness (2022) * All-Star the Movie: Flower Power (2022 Movie) * All-Star Blazing in Skies (2023) * All-Star Sunshine (2024) Kirby Series * Kirby: Stardust Entries * Kirby Squeak Squad + Yusei Fudo's Journey * Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo Show Mega Man Series * Mega Man Shadow Realms Others * Jewelpet Dream Team * Digimon Adventure 05 (late 2020) Character OCs Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OC * Jenny * Blitz * Silver * Lillian Fudo * Diamonds * Lulu Sotaru * Zeria * Sandy Ace Monster OC * Loli (a Blue Eyes White Dragon) * Pumpkins (a Stardust Dragon) * Angel (a Winged Kuriboh) * Vanily (a Ancient Fairy Dragon) Jewelpets * Veinz * Sunstar * Pearl * Lazu Role in the Series * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's 2 Abilities Precure Form (Cure Flare) Cure Flare 'is Karyll Cure Form Attack list * Fire Blast * Flamethrower * Hyper Firestorm * Flamefist * Fire Shot (along with ) * Heat Wave (along with and ) * Thunder Flame (along with and ) Cure Thunder (second Cure Form) * Thunder Slap * Thunder Wave * Thunderfist * Thunder Explosion * Dual Thunder (along with ) Gallery Artwork Me i'm a Pink Yoshi.png Me i'm on Yusei's Clothes.png|she's on a Yusei Fudo Clothes My Yoshi Emblem (Horn).png WTF.png|Shocks to Yusei's Pedophiled My Sprite in SMM.png Inappropriate Timing Spongebob Banner but is Yusei Fudo is Sad.png|after Yusei is sad Being with Spongebob laughing Yusei.Png|an Official Character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yusei Fudo My New Style.png Me in Sonic Series.png My Deck Bag.png|her Deck Bag I am a Quitter.png My New Style in 2020.png Base Jewelpet Base 1.png Jewelpet Base 2.png Trivia as Cure Flare was Attack reference to Pokemon Moves Flamethrower and Fire Blast except Flamefist based on Fire Punch and her another cure form called Cure Thunder similiar to Cure Peace and her attack was reference to Pokemon Thunder Wave, Thunderfist based on Thunder Punch and similiar to Kirby Ability from Squeak Squad called Thunder Bomb External Links Youtube Casting Call Club +Google Devianart Category:Real Life Characters Category:Female Category:Team Satisfaction Members Category:Villains